


Taking A Break

by seerofdream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Black Sun, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, White Fang, determined blake, flustered sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofdream/pseuds/seerofdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is still pushing herself too hard researching the White Fang. Sun decides to intervene. <br/>(Because this ship just does not get enough love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Break

Blake glowered at the holo-screen in front of her as she read the same sentence of the news report for what felt like the hundredth time, her exhausted brain refusing to make sense of it. She pinched her side, digging her nails into her skin in an attempt to get some adrenaline or _something_ flowing, but to no avail.

“Whatcha doin’?” A familiar voice drawled behind her. Blake sighed.

“What do you _think_ I’m doing, Sun?” She snapped, not bothering to turn away from the computer.

“I think you are suffocating yourself in a dark, dingy room full of _books_ and _information_ when you _should_ be outside enjoying the fresh air and sunlight.” The faunus responded with a cheeky grin.

“But what use have I for the real sun when I have my own personal, _annoying_ Sun that won’t _leave me alone_?” Blake asked sardonically.

“Aw, come on Blake, you don’t mean that.” Sun pouted, “Pleeeeease come outside with me, just for a little while?” Realizing she wasn’t going to convince him to leave simply by ignoring him, Blake finally rose from her chair and came face to face with the boy who’d been standing behind her.

“Sun, there are people out there suffering, even _dying_ because of the White Fang, and if I don’t figure out what they’re planning with Torchwick, things are only going to get worse. Much. Worse.” She hissed, leaning in towards Sun and keeping her voice low so that other students in the library wouldn’t overhear. “So you’ll forgive me if I don’t waste my time _lying around_ in the sun when there is work to be done and dangerous people to be stopped, especially considering _I_ helped them get this far in the first place. Who knows what damage I…”

Suddenly, Sun’s lips were on hers. Blake froze in shock. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he wrapped an arm around her lower back. She instinctively reached up and twisted her fingers through his messy hair, but hesitated, unsure of whether to push him away or pull him closer. Her mind was whirling, trying to make sense of what was happening, what she was feeling. She’d been vaguely aware of the mutual attraction, the way his voice cracked every now and then around her, the way her heart skipped a beat when she caught him staring, but she’d been too caught up in more important matters to realize how much she’d come to want this, to _crave_ it, so much that, in this moment, he was all she could feel, taste, smell. She couldn’t think – she needed to think.

Making up her mind, she slid her hand from his hair to his ear and pulled him back. Without loosening her grip on his ear, she dragged him to the nearest exit, ignoring his protests of “Blake, what the – ow! I’m sorry, ok? What’re you…” Finding the hallway empty, she stopped, pushed him gently (ish) into the wall, and stepped back to give him a scrutinizing look.

“Alright, Sun. What was that all about?” Blake asked, hoping her expression didn’t let on the fact that her brain was still a jumble of ‘ _what the hell just happened, why did you stop him, what are you doing you have bigger problems than this guy, holy shit Sun just KISSED me, what does this mean, just pretend it never happened and move on, don’t you dare pretend this didn’t happen, kiss him again…’_

“I…uh…it…seemed like a good idea at the time?” He stammered, blushing slightly. _(God, that’s adorable, STOP IT, but it is, shut UP)_ “I mean, you were rambling on and on about the…ya’know, and you were about to do the whole ‘self-blame’ thing again and I was worried someone might hear and report you to whats-his-face the green headmaster dude, and then you’d get expelled or arrested or some shit, that would suck, so…yeah.” Blake felt her heart sink slightly.

“So the...you were just concerned with keeping my secret?” She asked, fighting to keep her expression neutral.

“I mean, maybe not _just_ that…” Sun muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and flushing a little darker.

Blake tilted her head slightly, watching his tail curl and uncurl nervously, before making up her mind. Poker face set, she slowly stepped towards him, carefully observing the way his eyes widened in fear and…hope? as he instinctively backed up, only to find himself against the wall. In the instant it took him to turn his head and realize this, Blake had closed the distance between them. She stood for a moment, inches away, examining his expression.

Then, suddenly, her hand was in his hair again, pulling him down into a kiss. This time it was his breath that hitched, as she molded her lips against his, pouring weeks of frustration and newly discovered passion into the kiss. She felt his arms wind around her waist again, pulling her closer as she swept her tongue across his lips. As their tongues danced back and forth, she raised her free hand to his jaw and trailed her nails gently down his neck. She heard him give a soft moan as he melted into the wall.

As she grinned against his lips, a small satisfied purr slipped out. She felt Sun stiffen, briefly, in surprise, before he too began to grin. He removed one of the hands wrapped around her waist and placed it on her cheek, gently tilting her head to the side as he began to kiss along her jawline and neck. She felt Sun gradually work his way down her neck, pausing to give extra attention to any spot that made her purr more pronounced. All the while, she ran her hands up and down his chest, admiring the definition of his muscles and enjoying the way each of them tensed and relaxed under her touch.

Before long, Sun had worked his way back up to her lips. He pressed against them gently, once, twice, a third time, before breaking away to catch his breath. Blake smiled up at him, taking in his expression of amazement and adoration. Gradually, a touch of his usual mischievous smirk returned.

“I guess taking a break wasn’t such a bad idea after all.” He grinned. She punched his chest playfully and stepped back a bit. Sun let his hand drop from her cheek, taking one of her hands instead and giving it a gentle squeeze.  

“Come on, what do you say to a little walk? You need some time out of there, to, I don’t know, reinvigorate your brain or some shit.” He pled, self-interest and legitimate concern both clear in his tone. Blake sighed, torn between Sun’s eager, hopeful smile and the inner voice saying ‘ _you’re so close, just keep going, you have to do this’_. Remembering the concerned looks of her teammates, professors, even random classmates, as well as the fact that she’d spent the last hour (minus the past few minutes) suck at a dead end, she turned back to Sun. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she smiled.

“A walk sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction ever, first in the RWBY fandom, whooo  
> I proofed it myself in the midst of a caffeine crash, so if you notice any spelling/grammatical errors please let me know. Actually, if you have any thoughts, let me know. Even if those thoughts are something like "The purple sea-cow doesn't like silly putty because he used to be French" or some similar nonsense. I like nonsense. :)   
> I should probably get some sleep now...


End file.
